fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkest Skies/Chapter 6
"Darkest Skies" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlvyEQ_S-k ) Chapter 6: The Grand Introduction that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEjQET5w6oA The whole family during the night gathered at the dinner table, including Leopold. {Grand Dinning Room, House of Anastasia, 7:00PM} "I am glad to see our whole family here reunited and complete." Addressed Mirror. "I also like to say that I am glad Leopold is part of our family now, as a major assistant to the family." Added Mirror. "Well, I for one am glad that he will be at our service." Said Madeline. "I think, it will never replace the emptiness Sally left." Said Olivia sadly. Leopold is disturbed, a single tear drops from his eye. "And who is this Sally?" Asked Leopold. "She was a wonderful person." Replied Quentin. "Yes, she would always be thoughtful and with us." Added Olivia. Leopold feels glad Olivia and Quentin admired his sister, Madeline buts in. "Lies, that stupid girl was nothing but a pest, I for one am glad she left our house." Said Madeline. "Yes I agree, she was the most worst servant we have ever had here." Also said Lawrence. Leopold is impacted at their comments. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWhVLME0hV0 "How could you people be so evil to a poor innocent girl?" Asked Leopold. "Now, now, who cares about her anymore, lets just please eat." Said Mirror. Leo then gets up and out of his chair. "I'm sorry Madam, but I am not hungry anymore." Said Leo and leaves to his room. "What is wrong with him?" Asked Lawrence. "Never-mind him, lets ignore that." Said Mirror. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYJdM6WoR0g {The next day, House of Anastasia, Living room, 7:00AM} Olivia and Quentin are finally ready to leave the house, Mirror comes downstairs. "You two can't leave please don't." Requested Mirror. "I'm sorry mother but we will leave." Said Olivia. "Yes, you don't change your ways nor want to so we have no other choice." Also said Quentin. Olivia remembers she forgot something in her room, she asks Quentin to come with her and so they head up back up stairs, Mirror goes outside to the car they will take. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS7aJUP1IVY {Outside, Car of Olivia 7:08AM} "If you two won't stay then I'll make sure you go nowhere." Said Mirror to herself. She then cuts the breaks of the car with a knife, and they being to leak out, she also places oil around the tire and lights up a match, she sees Olivia and Quentin and hides behind a tree. "Ok come on lets go." Said Olivia, as they both enter the car, it starts, Mirror drops the lighted match on the oil, the car blows up with both, Olivia and Quentin inside, killed by the explosion. "I told you two, you would not leave my side." Said Mirror to herself and gets back into the house. Police come to put out the fire and take the bodies away. "Oh my god, mother, our brother and sister are dead!" Said Lawrence with pain, Madeline didn't seem affected, Leo was impacted. ends Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkest Skies Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters